The Beginning & The End
by RussianWolf
Summary: This story takes place after the movie, were we find Kate and Humphrey howling at the Moon-Light Howl together. In the beginning of the story they talk about the beginning when they were younger, and after the flashbacks we continue the story.
1. At Last

Chapter 1:

"At Last"

* * *

><p>[The story starts off after the movie where we find Kate and Humphrey howling at the Moon-Light Howl together, enjoying there night together]<p>

"Humphrey, im having a great time tonight, I wish it would never end." Kate said, as she was cuddling with Humphrey.

"Me too Kate, im just glad I get to spend it with you, and not have to worry about that stuiped pack law keeping me from not being with you!" I said, holding Kate in my arms.

Kate blushed, She looked so beautiful tonight, when has she never looked beautiful, the moon light was shining down on her finely groomed goldish-tan fur and her brown eyes glowing in the night and to top it off, she had a neatly placed buttercup in her hair.

She saw me starring at her with a goofy grin and said "What?" as she was giggling and smiling.

"Nothing its just…I cant keep my eyes off you, your just soo…beautiful!" I said.

Kate started to blush as red as a cherry, "Thank you.", she said. We were still cuddling under the stars, looking up at the full moon in the night-sky. We sat in silence for a while.

"What's wrong Humphrey?", she saw me moving my paws criss-cross, and noticed I was getting a little nervous, for she didn't know what I was going to do next.

"Nothing, im fine…just thinking is all." I said, but my thoughts started to argue with themselves on what I should do.

"_Just tell her already, you told her before!"_

"_Ya, but the last time I told her she was unconscious!"_

"_Ohh quit complaining and tell her already!"_

"Kate", I said. "There's something I want to tell you".

"Of course, anything" she said.

'Ok…I've been wanting to tell you this ever since I laid my eyes on you, I wanted to tell you…I..I love you, Kate." I said.

"Ohh…Humphrey" she started crying. "I love you too" When she said that, Humphrey's heart skipped a beat and nearly fell out oh my body. She looked into my aquatic eyes and started to lean towards me, and I did to. When I leaned in closer our lips met and we kissed passionately. After a few moments she ended the kiss with a smile. All I could say was "Wow". She started giggling.

"Well Kate, I had a great time with you tonight, but I think I should get you home before your mom hunts us down and trys to kill me." I said, she laughed a bit and agreed.

As we were heading back, she leaned on me and said "Humphrey, the whole time I've known you I've never seen your place, do you thing I can see it?"

"Sure Kate." I agreed and we headed to my place.

Upon arriving, she giggled at the sight of it. It was a little den in the rocks, and about five feet above it, there was a fallen tree that fell from a previous storm, and the very end were the leaves grew was hanging off the edge making it look like I had a tarp for the entrance of the den. Inside there was room maybe for three to four people, mainly three, but another wont take up allot of room. It had grass poking out the sides and roots from the tree from the ceiling.

"It's not the best, but it's home." I told her.

"I think it'll do just fine" Kate said, when I turned to look at her she giggled.

"What do you mean it wil…" before I could finish, Kate pounced on me. She gave me a mischievous smile and started to lick my ears and cheeks.

"Kate, w-what a-are yo-you d-do-doing?" I said with a nervous voice and grin.

"Pleasuring you," she continued "You gave me a good time tonight and I intend on returning the favor". she continued to slowly lick down my chest and then down my stomach.

"Wait", I said while getting out from under her. "Are you sure you want to do this, it's only our first night together?"

"Of course I want to Humphrey, but if you don't want to, then ill wait till your ready." she said, in a sad kind of voice.

"It's not that, im ready and all, and I love you Kate with all my heart, but I just want the first time for us to be special for the both of us, ok?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be upset.

"Of course Humphrey, that sounds perfect, my love." she said with a smile. "But can I at least stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can, this is your home too now. You can whenever you want." I told her and with that, we laid down and cuddled together and kissed for a while. "I love you Humphrey." she said. "I love you too Kate." We both kissed one last time and fell right to sleep.

"_I cant be leave I finally have the love of my life, sleeping with me here, I must be the luckiest Omega in the world!"_ I thought.

Humphrey was vain that he had Kate now and he would always protect her and risk his life for this girl and most of all, he would never lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER HUH? HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN BY THE END OF THE WEEK.(P.S: IM VERY FAST AT WRITING STORIES)<br>PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS AND HAVE A PLEASANT DAY.-RUSSIANWOLF**

до свидания (MEANS GOODBYE)


	2. Wake Up Call

Chapter 2:

"Wake Up Call "

* * *

><p>It's early in the morning, and no-one in the pack is awake yet. It's still dark outside, but you can hear the birds singing in the trees and crickets chirping in the grass, and is starting to get warm outside. As the sun is starting to rise over the tree line, the light starts to creep it's way into Humphrey and Kate's den. The light hits Humphrey's face, he squints his eyes and starts to yawn and opens his eyes to see Kate sleeping beside him. He stands up and starts to stretch, after shaking off the tiredness, he looks down and stares at her. <em>"Wow, I still can't get over how beautiful she looks when she sleeps." <em>He thought, as he walks over to her and licks her on the ear, then walks over to the mouth of the den and sits quietly, waiting passionately for her to wake up.

"Good Morning Humphrey" Kate say's. I turns around with a smile on my tired face and see her walking over to me.

"Morning Kate, did you sleep well?" I asked. She sits next to me and kisses me on the lips. She pulls away and nods.

"Oh my god yes, I slept so peacefully. I haven't slept that good in years!" she said. "I guess I'll have to sleep here more often then, huh?" she said happily, I was waging my tail and smiling at her. She got up and looked away, walking back inside and starts to stretch. She leaned the front of her self down and had her ass in the air facing towards me. I walked inside smiling and drooling. She turned around and saw me staring and started giggling in her girly laugh, which made it even more sexier.

"You know, it's not very polite to stare" she said, now finishing her stretch.

"Well I thought since now that were dating, I'm able to stare at you if I pleased." I told her, giving her an evil smile.

"I know, and you can stare at me anytime you please." she told me, giving me an evil smile back as she walked past me and swiped her tail on my face. "Oh, I forgot I have Alpha duties today."

"Oh…ok, what do you have to do?" I asked

"Nothing really, all I have to do is hun…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha…"

"HUMPHREYYYY!" It was Kate's mother, Eve, yelling my name.

"Oh, that!" I said being smart.

"Oh crap, it's my mom!" Kate said. " SHIT…I forgot to tell my parents I was staying with you last night" she said with a nervous look on her face.

"Damnet Kate, now your mom is gonna…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I saw Eve standing at the mouth of the den. "…Kill me!" I finished, "Eve…please listen, don't be mad, I promise we didn't do anything last night."

"Oh Humphrey… dear, im not mad at you for that." Eve told me as she was walking towards me.

"Oh good, I'm glad you under…" I didn't get to finish because Eve pounced on me and started viciously choking me.

"MOM, STOP your hurting him, he didn't do anything wrong!" Kate yelled trying to pull her insane mother of me.

"EVE, what the hell are you choking Humphrey for?," Winston asked as he ran into the den.

"Nothing dear, I'm trying to kill Humphrey for SLEEPING WITH OUR DAUGHTER LAST NIGHT!" Eve said still choking me, as I was gasping to breathe, and I thought I was really going to die by the hands of my girlfriends INSANE MOM at the time.

"Eve get off him, your gonna kill him" Winston ordered, then she finally got off, gasping for air I stood up and gave her an angry face and she just smiled at me as she was leaving.

"Are you ok Humphrey?" Kate asked as she was walking over to me and was hugging the side of my body.

"It's ok Kate, I'm fine. Umm…Winston, sir, me and Kate didn't do anyt…"

"It's ok Humphrey." Winston interrupted me. "I'm just making sure everything's ok, and Kate…take the day off to spend with Humphrey, just to make sure your mother doesn't try to kill him again." Winston said with a smile as he was leaving.

"Thanks dad" Kate said as she started to lick my neck were Eve was choking me. "Well this is turning out to be a good morning, don't you agree?" she asked laughing, I couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

"So now that you have the day off, what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Hmm…wanna go swimming?"

"Sounds good, let's go" I told her and we started to head to the creek. While walking through the main grounds, we spotted Lily and Garth wrestling and playing around. I never really got along with Garth all that well, I dint know why, I think it's because he almost married Kate, but I don't know. We walked over to them and smiled.

"Mornin Lily, Mornin Garth." I said.

"Mornin you two, what are yall up to today?" Lily asked and she was getting off of Garth.

"Were about to go swimming, do you guys wanna come with us?" Kate asked them.

"Sure, we were gonna go later but well go, now that we have some company." Lily said, looking at Garth with a smile.

"Great." Kate said and we started to the creek. For i was hoping to have a nice relaxing day with Kate.

"Sooo…Why are we going so early this morning?" Garth asked.

"Well if we left early, there wouldn't be anyone there… and cause we wont to relax after what has happened this morning." Kate explained.

"Oh, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Your mom tried to kill me this morning." Humphrey told her.

"What, why?" Garth asked with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Because I stayed with him last night and I never told my parents." Kate said laughing a bit. We made it to the creek and like we said, there was no-one in sight, so we had the whole place to ourselves.

"CANNONBALL!" I yelled as me and Garth jumped in the water. We submerged and playfully started wrestling and splashing water at each other. Kate and Lily found a spot in the warm sand under the bright sun. A couple of minutes after swimming, someone jumped in the water on top of me and brought me down under water. I came up gasping for air, and waited for whoever it was to come up. When they did, I found to my surprise it was my friend Colt, who pounced on me.

"Colt…what are you doing here?, nice entrance by the way." I laughed.

"Hey Humphrey, its good to see ya, I thought id just stop by to say hi." Colt said as we were getting out of the water.

"It's good to see you again, how was your trip from the U.S?" I asked. It has been a year since I last saw him since he left for the United States to tour the mountains and some other places.

"It was fantastic, I got to see allot of cool and new stuff I got to tell you about, but there's something I need to tell you first." Colt said.

"Sure, but first there's someone I want you to meet." I said, walking towards Kate.

"Hey babe, who's this?" Kate asked me.

"Kate, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Colt…Colt, this is my girlfriend Kate" I said pointing to Colt.

"Nice to meet you Kate." Colt said, waving at her.

"Like wise." Kate said smiling and waving back.

"Eh-Hem." I heard Garth make a fake coughing noise to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, Colt this is Lily, she Kate's sister. And that's Barf…I.I..I mean Garth," I corrected myself. "He's Lily's boyfriend."

"Hi Colt, nice to meet ya." Lily and Garth said.

"Nice to meet you too," Colt continued "So is this what you guys are doing all day?"

"Pretty much, why?" I asked.

"Do you mind if we join you guys for the day?" Colt asked.

"Sure, but who's we?" Kate asked. But he never had to tell us because a female wolf with all grey fur with white on her muzzle and paws, and she had aquatic blue eyes, stepped out from behind the bushes. She looked exactly like me I thought to myself, then Kate leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Humphrey, she looks just like you." The girl walked over and kissed Colt on the lips and sat by him.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Laura, my fiancé." Colt told us as he was cuddling with Laura.

"Hi everyone" she said with a nervous tone.

"Hi Laura." we all said, then Colt started to tell her who each of us were. We all laid down in the sand by our mates and all started talking about our lives and what has happened since Colt has been gone.

"Wow, allots happened since I've been gone" Colt said.

"Ya…ALLOT" Garth said, cuddling with Lily.

"You know what I kinda miss?" I said trying to break the silence. "I miss the old days when we were younger."

"Ya, me too, that was allot of fun" Colt said.

"Humphrey, you know what you should do, you should tell some stories about when you were younger." Kate said and she started to lick my ears and snuggled her head under my chest, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I guess I could tell a few stories." I said, trying to think were to start. So I thought I would start at the time were I first set my eyes on Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND CHAPTER DONE, THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER. GETIN TIRED SO ILL START THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE-RUSSIANWOLF<strong>

до свидания


	3. A Sad Goodbye & A Warm Welcome

**THIS IS THE BEGINNING CHAPTER OF THE BEGINNING (THIS IS THE STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS LONG BEFORE THE MOVIE STARTS)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"A Sad Goodbye & Warm Welcome "

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe that there dead and I have to walk in the damn forest!" <em>I thought to myself as I was walking in a forest by myself not knowing were I was going. But let me start off from the beginning as to what happened. Im only a month and a half old at the time, and was living with my mom and dad in Toronto, Canada. I was waking up from a normal day. As I woke up, I looked around the den to try and see if my parents were here still sleeping, but to my surprise they were gone. I got up, stretched, and all that jazz, then walked out to see if they were outside, but weren't. So I went to other spots they usually go to after I wake up, and still weren't there, I checked the lake, the feeding grounds, everywhere, but I couldn't find them. After a few minutes, I started to walk to the top of a hill to get a good view to see if I could find them, when I was getting close to the top, I started to smell something revolting. It was the smell of something dead, I followed the smell to see what it was and when I found it, I found to adult wolves. I got closer to the wolves and when I saw there faces, I screamed at the top of my lungs NO!. The dead bodies were my mom and dad.

"MOM…DAD…NO!" I screamed and started crying. I walked over to them and hugged their corpses. It looked as if another wolf had attacked them cause there were slashes on there muzzles, face, and all of their body. Their was dry blood all over their body and the floor. I staid with them for at least an hour before i decided to leave. As I was walking away to leave I turned to look at them one more time, and started to cry even harder. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad" I started walking in the forest somewhere to find someone to help me. After a few hours of walking and crying, I started to hear some voices. I moved closer to find the voices and when I did, I found three wolves walking. I crouched down behind some bushes, trying not to let them see or hear me. But it didn't help cause I was still sobbing. All three had stopped and perked up their ears and look in my direction. They mumbled something and kept walking, but when I looked up their were only two of them.

"Hello young one" the third wolf said, as I turned around and saw him standing behind me.

"P-p-please don-don't hur-hur-hurt me-mee" I said still crying and backing away slowly.

"Don't worry, im not going to hurt you." he said in a nice voice. "My name is Winston, and these are my friends, Cando and Hutch." he said as the other two wolves walked up behind him and all stared at me with a questioning face. "May I ask what it is your doing out hear wondering around by yourself?" Winston asked.

I started crying again, not wanting to recap what happened back in Toronto. "It's ok little one, come on, you look like you need a place to stay." Winston told me and I nodded in agreement. I followed them back to a Valley were there were allot of happy looking wolves all playing and having fun. "Welcome to Japer Park, Canada." Winston told me. "Were are you from… uhh." "Humphrey… sir, and im from Toronto, Canada." I said, no longer crying but just sobbing a little. "Toronto?, what are you doing all the way here?" Hutch asked. "Wait Hutch, lets go to my den and then talk about it." Winston said and we started to head to his den. As we were walking in, I noticed a women walking up to Winston and kissing him on the cheek then she looked at me.

"Who's this?" the lady asked.

"Eve, this Humphrey. We found him wondering the forest alone, he says he walked all the way from Toronto, Canada." Winston explained to her. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"What are you doing all the way over here for?" Eve asked.

"He hasn't told me yet, we found him hiding from us crying, we were gonna come here first and talk to him." Winston told her.

While they were talking alone for a second, I looked around and saw a young wolf with pretty brownish-tan fur with and beautiful brown eyes was sitting in the den and was looking at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back with a sad smile, but when I did she stood up and walked over to me. "Hi" she said. "Hi" I said nervously. I've never really talked to a girl my age before, there weren't many my age around back in Toronto, especially a very beautiful one. "My name's Kate, what's yours?" she asked.

"Humphrey, it's nice to meet you." I said, the nervousness now gone.

"Nice to meet you too, I've never seen you before, are you new here?" Kate asked.

"Ya, I guess you could say that, I just got here." I said.

"Oh really, were are you from?" she said happily.

"Toronto, Canada." I told her.

"Wow, that's far, why are you all the way over here?" Kate asked, I started getting sad again.

"Kate dear, why don't you go play with your friends for a while, so we can talk to Humphrey for a bit." Eve said.

"Ok mommy." Kate said, a little upset that she cant stay and talk to me. As Kate walked out, me, Winston, and Eve all sat and started talking about why im here.

"Oh my god Humphrey, I'm so sorry, is there anything we can do to help?" Eve asked.

"Well, I could use a place to stay for a while, if it's no trouble?" I said crying about the conversation.

"Of course Humphrey, you can stay here as long as you like, infact, you can stay in our den with us." Winston said.

"Thank you Winston, sir." I said happily.

"Why don't you get outside for a while and meet everyone, and make some new friends while your at it." Eve said, that's one thing that will get my mind off things. When I left the den and walked around the corner, I saw Kate standing there crying.

"Hey Kate, what's wrong?" I asked, wondering why she was crying.

"Ohh…um…hi Humphrey, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear the conversation." she said "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's ok." I said sobbing a bit.

"Hey Humphrey, do you wanna hang out with me today, I can introduce you to everyone." she said, now that she stopped crying.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said, being happy to hang out with this gorgeous girl and her being my first friend since I've gotten here. We headed down the slope and walked to what it appeared to be the main grounds, and walked over to a couple of friends her.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone, this is Humphrey, he's new here." Kate said, introducing me to the group.

"Hi everyone." I said, trying not to look nervous in front of them.

"Humphrey this is Ali, Cara, Butch, and Mitchell." Kate said pointing to each person.

"Hi Humphrey." They all said with a happy tone and a smile.

"So Kate, are you gonna come over to our sleep over tomorrow night?" Ali asked.

"Of course I will." Kate told her.

"What about you Humphrey, do you wanna come to?" Ali asked me with a smile.

"Oh…I don't know, I don't wanna intrude." I said. It was only my first day here and I didn't want to be nosy or annoying or anything like that.

"Of course you wont, I would be delighted if you came." Ali said, trying to persuade me to come.

"Ok, I will." I told them.

"Great, now we have six people coming." Mitchell said, being really happy about it. "This is gonna be a blast."

"Come on Humphrey let me show you around the Valley." Kate told me. "Bye guys, ill see you later."

"Bye Kate." they all told her. "See ya around Humphrey." The girls told me as they gave me a mischievous smile and giggled. "See ya Humphrey." Mitchell and Butch said to me.

"Bye guys." I said, walking with Kate, I couldn't help but smile I just got here and I made allot of new friends, including Kate.

"I think they like you Humphrey." Kate said as she to started to giggle.

"You think so." I asked her, trying not to sound desperate for answers. Ali was gorgeous and so was Cara, but I wonder what they thought of me.

"Well I know I do, I think you're a funny, and cute guy." Kate told me with a big grin on her face.

"Thanks Kate, and to be honest I think your very beautiful." I told her as we arrived to a creek. When I told her this she started to blush.

"Thank you Humphrey, your very sweet too." she said laughing. We walked around a bit and I saw all the things they have around here, a creek to swim and bathe in, main grounds to relax and talk to friends at, and feeding grounds to, well you know…eat!

"I think we should get back it's getting late." Kate said. So we started to head back. "So what were you in your old pack, and Alpha or an Omega?'"

"I was an Omega, what are you?" I asked, hoping she was and Omega, because we couldn't date Alpha's, because of the Pack Law.

"I'm an Alpha, because my dad is the Pack Leader." she told me, which now I was a little upset about that. "But that doesn't mean I hang out with you." she told me with a smile.

"Ya I know." I told her with a sigh. We arrived back at the den and when I walked in, Winston and Eve gave me a smile when they saw me and Kate walk in together.

"Hey you two, I see you've both met, what were you to doing?" Winston asked.

"Kate was showing me around the Valley and introduced me to some of here friends." I said before Kate could say anything.

"That's nice of you Kate, did you have fun?" Eve asked.

"Ya, and some of the girls seemed to like him." Kate said as she turned and smiled at me.

"Well im glad to hear it, now you two get ready for dinner." Eve told us. When we were done getting ready we sat down to eat a delicious caribou. When we were done we all laid down for bed. After a few minutes everyone fell asleep, except me. I was laying down by the mouth of the den crying about my mom and dad. After a few minutes of crying, I heard someone lay down next to me.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" It was Kate who asked.

"Ya...I-I'm f-f-fine" I said crying. "I'm sorry, did I wake you"

"No, I was awake the whole time watching you." she said in a sad voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thanks, but you don't have stay up, you can go back to sleep, I'll be back in there in a sec." I said now just sobbing, I didn't want to cry in front of her, because I didn't wanna look like a wimp.

"Ok, well goodnight Humphrey, when you come beck in here, you can sleep next to me if you want." she said as she leaned over towards me and kissed my cheek and caused me to blush. "Ok, thanks Kate." I told her as she was walking back in the den and laid down. I got up and went to lay down beside her and when I did I kissed her on the cheek back, causing her to blush now. After a minute we both fell asleep. I cant believe she actually kissed me." I thought as I went to sleep, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS TOOK ME EXACTLY 5 12 HOURS TO WRITE WITHOUT A BREAK, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT, NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME BUT IM GOIN TO SLEEP-RUSSIANWOLF**


	4. First Day

Chapter 4:

"First Day"

* * *

><p>It was finally the next day, and I awoke to the sounds of screaming and playing outside. I got, up tired from last night because of my crying about earlier that morning, I stretched and yawned allot, I looked around the room to see if anyone was in here. I saw Eve laying down staring at me. "Good morning Humphrey, how did you sleep." Eve asked me in a nice tone.<p>

"Good morning Eve, I didn't sleep to well, I was up half the night." I said I told her with a bit of sadness in me.

"Oh…I'm sorry Humphrey, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, a bit worried about me.

"No thank you, im just gonna go get a drink of water." I told her "But were is everyone?"

"There all outside playing or working." Eve said.

"Ok thanks." I said, and started outside to find Kate or my other friends I met yesterday. After a few minutes of looking I went to the creek to get a drink of water. When I got there, I found Ali and Mitchell swimming and playing together. I walked over to them to see if they knew were Kate was.

"Good morning Humphrey." Mitchell said. "How was your first night here in Jasper?" he asked.

"It was good, I wasn't as cold when I slept like back were im from." I lied, not wanting them to know I was crying the whole night.

"Oook." Ali said, sounding sarcastic. "And Humphrey, we heard about your parents, I'm sorry to hear about it." Ali said, a little upset for me.

"It's ok, and thank you." I said to them. "Do you guys know were Kate is, I haven't seen her all morning?" I asked.

"Umm… I don't know, I think she's with Cara and Butch in forest going on a hike or something." Mitchell said.

"Ok, thanks, I'll see you guys tonight, and thanks again Ali for inviting me." I said right before I left.

"No problem" Ali said . I walked around the forest to find Kate. After a few minutes, I heard some movement behind, which sounded like someone was falling me. I turned around to look and no-one was there, so I turned around then kept on walking. Then I heard it again, then a twig snap, so I turned around and saw another younger male wolf standing behind me with brown fur and white on his front left paw and back right paw, his muzzle and under his stomach. He was growling at me, then he started to run at me and pounced on me.

"What are you doing on our territory?" he asked giving me an angry look and snarling at me. "I'm not gonna ask you again."

He warned me.

"Wh-wh-what do y-you mean you-your territory?" I asked nervously.

"Your in the Northern territory, you should be in your territory you stuiped Western scum" he yelled.

"I didn't know I was in another territory, I'm new here and I didn't know there were other territories, I thought they were all one." I told him.

"Oh, im sorry my friend, I did not know." he said as he was getting off me.

"My name's Humphrey, what's yours?" I asked him.

"My name's Reznov, nice to meet you." Reznov said.

"Like wise." I said. "Hey do you want to go play or go swimming for a while?" I asked

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt to go swim for a while." We headed to another creek that's in between the North and West Territories. When we got there, no-one was there, so we jumped in and swam for a bit and talked about each other, having a really fun time.

"So how long have you been living here?" Reznov asked.

"I just got here yesterday, I'm from Toronto, Canada. Were are you from?" I asked

"I'm from Russia, I moved her when I was a pup, it's not the same here like Russia, it's not as cold." He told

"I bet, so, why is it I cant be on Northern Territory?" I asked, wanting to know why is it and the reason he attacked me.

"Come, lets walk and ill tell you." He told me and we started to walk the forest, back were we met earlier that evening. He told me that long ago, his pack leader, Persius, was good friends with Winston, and they got in an argument over someone. He explained to me that they were both in love with a girl, and they both desperately wanted to be with her. They both asked her out and when she didn't pick Persius, he was outraged that she picked Winston instead of him. That girls name was.

"EVE?" I asked, shocked that it was his wife.

"Yes, and when she married Winston, Persius was outraged and swore to them that they could never, cross the Northern border, and the North couldn't cross the Western border." Reznov explained. "So that is why I attacked you, because you are in the Northern Territory."

"Oh, I understand, so I guess that means I cant see you no more, huh?" I asked, upset that I couldn't see Reznov anymore.

"Well I mean we could, we would just have to hang out here for a while, so they wont find me talking to a Western wolf." He said with hope in his tone. "Well, I must get back before they think something has happened to me, I'll see you around Humphrey." Reznov said.

"Ok, bye Reznov, see you later." I waved bye and started heading back to the valley. On my way back, I heard voices again and I saw it was Kate, Butch, and Cara. I snuck up behind them and followed them for a while. When they stopped under a tree, they sat down and started talking, I focused in on there conversation.

"Soo, Kate." Butch said, as he laid down next to Cara.

"What?" Kate replied.

"What do you think of him?" Butch asked.

"Think of who?" she asked.

"Humphrey, what do you think of him?" Cara asked.

"Well, to be honest, I like him, he's funny, he's really cute, and very sweet." she said as I could see she was blushing.

"I knew it, I could tell you liked him from the start." Butch said, laughing a bit.

"I think we should head back now, It's getting late and we need to get ready to go to Ali's sleepover." Cara said, as everyone stood up. When they started walking, I followed right behind them, not making a single sound. When I got close enough to Kate, I jumped out of the bushes and pounced on her. She screamed for a second and opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw me standing on her, keeping her pinned to the ground. She started laughing and smiled when she saw.

"Hi Kate, sorry if I scared you to much." I said laughing as I got off to let her get up.

"Hi Humphrey, ya you kinda did a little." she said

"Hi guys." I said waving to Butch and Cara. They waved back, not wanting to say anything so they could see what Kate would say.

"Humphrey what are you doing out here?" Kate asked.

"I'm looking for you, I've been following you guys." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, how long have you been following us?" she asked, probably wondering if I was here long enough to overhear the conversation about me.

"Ohh… I'd say about 10 minutes or less, why?" I asked.

"Umm…n-no re-reason." she said nervously, starting to blush because she knew I hear what she said about me. "Soo are you still coming with us to Ali's sleepover?" Butch asked.

"Of course, I'm ready whenever you guys are." I said

"Ok, lets go now" Butch said. "Hey Humphrey, come here, you girls keep walking, were right behind you." Butch told them, as I slowed down to walk with Butch, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"What's up?" I said.

"Hey, I just wanna know, but you wont believe what Kate said about y…"

"I know what she said, I over heard the conversation." I interrupted him, still whispering.

"You did, I must say, you are one lucky Omega." He told me.

"Ya I may be an Omega, but it doesn't mean I know how to be sneaky." I said with a grin as we started laughing.

"Sweetheart, what are you two talking about?" Cara asked Butch as the girls started giggling.

"Nothing babe, just guy talk." Butch told her. After a minute, we made it back to the dens, and walked over to Ali's den. When we got there, Ali and Mitchell were laying down talking, they turned to look as the four of us walking in and smiled.

"Hey guys." Ali said as we walked in and sat down next to them "You all ready to get this sleepover started, my parents left the me the whole place for ourselves, so they went to stay with some friends for the night."

"Cool, this is gonna be awesome." Butch said as he laid down next to Cara, and cuddled with her. They both smiled at each other and were rubbing noses and I saw that Ali and Mitchell were doing the same thing. Kate looked over at me and started to frown, knowing we couldn't be together and do the same thing like everyone else. We all waited to hear what Ali would say, wondering if we we're ever going to start.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SLEEPOVER WILL BE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, (WHICH IS HALF WAY DONE). I THOUGHT INSTEAD OF MAKING A LONG CHAPTER WITH HALF THE STUFF FROM THE SLEEPOVER, I WOULD MAKE A CHAPTER WITH ALLOTTTT OF STUFF ABOUT IT IN THE CHAPTER. AND DON'T WORRY, ALLOTTT OF LEMONS ARE COMING SOON, WITH ALLOTTTT OF DETAILS IN THEM ALSO, SO STICK AROUND FOR THAT. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS-RUSSIANWOLF<strong>


	5. The Sleepover

**The beginning of the sleepover, and a special thanks to 'The Ghost of a Tribal' for giving me some tips on my stories and some new updates and things will be fixed in beginning chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"The Sleepover"

* * *

><p>"Ok, so who wants to play some games?" Ali asked.<p>

"I DO, I DO!" Cara said in excitement to hear about playing games.

"Sure, what kind of games?" I asked. They explained to me some games they play and how to play them. Like 'Guess This', were you have to guess who or what the person is. 'Tricks For Treats', you get a turn to were you have to do a trick that someone tells you to do and if you do it correctly and you get a treat, if not and mess up or fail, you a punishment.

And lastly, 'Truth or Dare', which everyone knows how to play that. We all started with 'Guess This' and decided we would let Butch go first. He stood up and started to an imitation of what it looked to be a squirrel.

"Ooh is it a jack rabbit?" Ali asked, Butch shook his head

"A leopard?"

"A Turtle?"

"BIG FOOT?" everyone sat quiet and look at Cara. "What, he's real, I saw him, or maybe it was a dream." she whispered. We all started laughing, even Cara.

"I know what he is, he's a squirrel." I said finally.

"YES finally, ok Humphrey, your up." Butch said. I stood up and walked to were he was and thought I would do an imitation of a turtle. So I laid down on my back and moved my legs back and forth.

"A squirrel." I shook my head.

"Now you pick squirrel." Butch said laughing and smiled at Cara. "Ohh shut up Butch." Cara said laughing.

"Ok, Ooh I know, you're a turtle that fell and cant get up." Kate said laughing at my perfect imitation.

"That's right." I got up and went to lay back down as Kate walked over to me. As she walked by me she brushed her tail across my face and smiled at me. Kate stood in front of everyone and got on her hind legs standing up and waved her hands up and down like she was trying to scratch us.

"You're a tiger." Mitchell said,, Kate shook her head.

"A coyote, no no, a chaetae?" Ali said. Again Kate shook her head.

"Ooo I got it, you're a bear?" Cara said. Kate nodded yes. "Yess." Cara whispered, and walked over to were Kate was. Cara had done an imitation of Big Foot, which was the funniest. Mitchell did one of a Chicken, and Ali did one of a Fish. After that we all decided to play 'Tricks For Treats'. Mitchell was the first to do a trick as Ali told him what to do.

"Ok Mitchell, I'll give you an easy one, I want you to sit and roll over." Ali commanded him. So Mitchell sat down then rolled over like she said. "Good boy, now here's your treat." she said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. The girls started giggling. "Now, it's your turn Mitchell, pick who you want to do a trick." Ali told him.

"Ok, I pick Ali of course." Mitchell said. "Ok, let me think… Ooh I know, ok I want you to stand on your front legs for ten seconds then jump off your legs into the air and do a back flip" he told her. So she got on her front legs for ten seconds trying to keep balance, after ten seconds she jumped up and did a back flip and landed perfectly. When she landed she looked at him with a goofy grin. "Alright then, here's your treat." he said as walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. We were all saying "Ooo" just to mess with the to love birds. "Ok guys that enough. Butch it's your turn, pick someone to do a trick." Mitchell told Butch.

"Alright, I pick Cara." Butch said as he looked at Cara. Butch told her what to do and she did it, he made her stand on her front legs and spin around thirty times without falling. She completed it and Butch gave her a kiss on the lips like Mitchell and Ali. After him, Cara went and told Butch to do fifteen front flips and fifteen back flips. He made it all the way to twenty-five before collapsing to the ground out of breath. "Well Butch, you failed, so that means you get a consequence." she said as she gave him a mischievous smile. "Your going to have to do all my Alpha duties tomorrow while I stay and sleep in." Cara told Butch.

"Uhh!, fine." Butch said with a sigh and agreed. "Ok Kate, it's your turn, pick someone to do a trick." he told Kate.

"Ok, I pick…" she hesitated for a minute and look at each one of us then stopped when she set her eyes on me. "Humphrey."

She said smiling. I waited to hear what she was going to make me do. "Humphrey, I want you to sit, then lay down, rollover ten times, stand up, then chase your tail thirty times, then stop and do a front flip…all without stopping." she said, taking in a breathe of air. Everyone stared at her with there jaws dropped.

"That's allot of Tricks." Ali said. Everyone watched me as I laid down and then rolled over ten times, then stood up, then chased my tail thirty, then I stood back and got ready to do a front flip. When I jumped in the air and tried to turn to do a front flip and didn't turn fast enough and hit my face on the ground. I yelped out loud because of the pain. Kate quickly walked over to me and hugged me and was holding me in her arms, as I laid down on the ground with my head feeling like a swollen watermelon. "HUMPHREY…are you ok?, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do all…"

"Kate, I'm ok, it was an accident, I just didn't turn fast enough and I was a little dizzy from chasing my tail." I said, interrupting her. She was still holding me and hugging me and I could feel blood start to flow down my head, I wiped it off and looked at Kate, as she turned to look at me. We both started blushing, then she let go of me. The others just stood there and look at us and were whispering stuff back and forth to each other. "Ok, well since I failed, what's my consequence going to be Kate?" I asked her.

"No, it's ok Humphrey, I wont give you one." she said still a bit upset about what happened.

"No, I failed, so I should get my consequence like everyone else." I told her trying to cheer her up.

"Ok…hmm, let me think, oh I know." she started to giggle. "You have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night and you can't argue with me and you have to do it, no matter what it is, ok?" she said smiling and giggling in a girly laugh as the other girls did too.

"Ok, now it's my turn. I choose you Kate.' I said smiling at her. "Ok, you have to jump onto the wall, then jump off the wall and hit the ceiling, then jump off the ceiling hitting the other wall, then jump off that wall and land on the ground." I told her and everyone started to stare at me. "Unless that's to complicated for you?" I said laughing.

"Haa, piece of cake." she said as she aimed for the wall. She ran and jumped bouncing off the wall, onto the ceiling, then bounced off the other wall and landed on the ground. We all stared, wide eyed at her performance. "Told ya." she said sounding sarcastic.

"Ok, your treat is…" I whispered the rest in her ear so no-one else could hear what it was. "Ahh Humphrey, that's so sweet of you, but you know we can't, and if we get caught…" she stopped as I interrupted her "Well, no-one has to know, it'll be our secret," I whispered to her…please Kate, I promise you'll have a good time." I begged her, waiting for her response.

"We'll ok, as long as no-one finds out." she told me.

"I promise" I told her and she smiled at me.

"Ok, soo what do we play now?" Mitchell asked.

"The only thing left to play is 'Truth or Dare'." Cara said. So we all agreed to play that and laid down to start playing. Earlier we found a small stick with on single leaf on the end of it which represents the arrow. We are going to use the stick as the spinning arrow to pick the person who is asked the question.

"Ok, ill go first." I said as I grabbed the stick and made it spin in circles until it stopped and pointed at Mitchell. "Alright Mitchell, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." he said.

"Ok, Who was you first kiss and if so, when was it?" I asked

"My first kiss was with Ali and it was an hour ago, right before you guys walked in." Mitchell said as he stared at Ali, smiling at her. "Aww." I heard Cara and Kate say, as Mitchell kissed Ali. "And that was our second time." he said laughing.

"Me next." Cara said with excitement, as she grabbed the stick and spinned it. After a couple of seconds of spinning, it landed on Kate. "Truth or Dare?" Cara asked Kate.

"Truth." she said.

"Who was your first kiss?" she asked.

"I've haven't kissed anyone yet." she said as she looked at me with a smile. I thought to myself that she was trying to tell me she wanted me to be her first, because of the way she looked at me, but I think I'm just thinking to much. I looked over at Mitchell and Butch and they gave me a wink and I just nodded in agreement, not knowing what is what they were doing that for.

"Ok, my turn." Kate said as she span the stick in circles. It landed on Butch next. "Ok Butch, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He said with determination.

"Ok, I dare you to french kiss Cara." Kate said as we all nodded in agreement. As Butch looked at Cara they both smiled and started kissing passionately. The two started moaning a little and were getting into it, and after a couple of minutes they both stopped and stared at each other for a second then looked at us and Cara giggled. We were staring at them wide eyed, not thinking they would do it, but they did.

"Ok, I'll go now." Butch said as he span the stick in circles and landed on me. "Ok Humphrey, Truth or Dare?" he asked as he winked at me, giving me a sign to pick dare. "Dare." I said.

"Alright then, this is gonna be a pretty big dare for ya." He said as he looked at me and Kate. "Humphrey, I dare you…to kiss Kate." Butch told me. I looked at Kate and she looked at me with a smile, but I didn't know if I should do it or not. Kate looked at me and nodded saying it was ok, so I nodded back and we both started to lean towards each other. As I was only 1inch away from kissing this beautiful girl, I heard someone cough behind us. We turned around to look and saw that it was Ali's mom.

"Hi everybody, how is everybody doing in here?" she said with a smile.

"Were fine mom, thanks for asking." Ali said to her mom.

"Ok, just checkin up on you guys, have fun." she said as she was walking out. "Ok bye mom." Ali said. We all sat quiet for a second looking at each other then Kate spoke up.

"Hey guys im thirsty, I'm gonna get some water." Kate said as she stood up to walk away. As she was leaving she looked at me and cocked her head sideways telling me to follow her. "I'll come with you." I said as I stood up to follow her. I caught up to her and we both walked to the creek. When we got there, the moon was reflecting off the water and the sight was breath taking and so was Kate. The moonlight was bouncing off Kate's goldish-tan fur. We sat down and drank some water, then she broke the silence. "Humphrey…" she stopped to think. "Can I ask you something?" she said with a frown as she was staring at the creek.

"Of course Kate." I said looking at her.

She turned to look at me. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she said, sobbing a little.

"Kate, why would you ask that, of course your pretty, no…your beautiful Kate." I told her with a smile. She looked at me and smiled and leaned towards me and gave me a hug.

"Well, you see how Butch and Mitchell treat Cara and Ali, I just wish I had someone like them that will treat me the same way is all." she said sobbing into my chest as I hugged her.

"Well Kate, If I could, I would be that person, if you wanted me to be?" I told her. She looked at me and nodded saying yes. We both sat there and stared at each other for a couple of minutes. As she was staring into my eyes, she leaned her head towards mine as she closed her eyes. I knew she was trying to kiss me, so I copied and leaned forward to kiss her. Our lips met and we kissed passionately. After a minute or two. We broke the kiss, Kate blushed as she looked at me.

"Well, we should probably get back to the others, before they think something's happened." I told her. She nodded in agreement and started for the den. We walked back pretty quite the whole way back. When we got back to the den, everyone was already asleep, so we walked in quietly. I went to lay down by the mouth of the den and Kate laid down by the others. She didn't notice me lay down by myself, so she got up and came to lay down with me. As she laid down, she looked at me and smiled. "Goodnight Humphrey." she said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Kate, sweet dreams." I told her as I kissed her back on the cheek. We both laid down, snuggled up together and drifted off into a deep sleep. I was happy about that she was being with me, especially in my time of need, and I couldn't believe that we actually kissed. I was happy to be here and be apart of this pack and I didn't ever want to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i think it was pretty good. please review and new chapters will be up ASAP (I've been feeling a little sick for a few days, but im as healthy as a horse now) please review and have a good night, now im gonna go and watch Alpha &amp; Omega and go to sleep (gives me more ideas for future stories)goodnight-RussianWolf.<strong>


	6. The First Date

**Hey everyone, here's the 6th chapter...sorry i haven't been publishing lately, ****I've been visiting my grandpa at the hospital allot and had no time to do anything and I've been working. Plus school's almost over(finally) and been doing tests. Well...here it is Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"The First Date"

I woke up in the den and I saw that Cara, Mitchell, and Ali were still sleeping in the back of the room, and Kate was still sleeping next to me. I laid my head down and stared at Kate, when she opened one eye to look at me. She smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned, "Good morning Kate." I told her. "Good morning Humphrey." she said as she kissed me on the cheek. I stood up to stretch and walked outside into the bright sunlight, and saw people playing, talking, or working.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Kate asked me as she started stretching.

"Umm, I don't know, I think I'll go for a walk in woods for a bit, and tonight im taking you on a date, remember?" I asked her.

"Ohh, that's right…well I can't wait for tonight." she said. "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." I told her, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Aww, ok then, Ooo I'm just so excited." she said smiling. We started to hear the others wake up and looked over at them to see that they were staring at us with a smile. "Good morning you guys." Kate said.

"Good morning, what are you guys so excited about?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "What are you guys doing today?" I asked them.

"Well since I won Butch is doing my Alpha duties, I can stay and sleep in." Cara said.

"I'm not doing anything today, what are you doing today Ali?" Mitchell asked. "I'm not doing anything, I'll just hang out with you." Ali told him.

"Ok, so I guess were all just doing nothing today." I said as we all started laughing. "Well, im gonna go and walk around for a bit, I'll see you guys later." I told them as I started leaving, heading to the forest. I wanted to go see Reznov and hang out with him for the day until it was time for me to take Kate out on our date. When I got to were I met Reznov yesterday, I started to sniff around to see if he was close by, and after I sniffed around for a minute or two, I found his scent and started to follow it. When I found him laying down by his creek by himself, so I walked out into the open and sat down behind.

"Afternoon Reznov." I said to him.

"Hey Humphrey, what's up?" Reznov asked.

"Nothin, I came to see if you wanted to hang out for a while." I told him.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything." he said. "So how was the sleepover you went to."

"It was really fun, we played some games and stuff." I told him.

"Cool, so what do you want to do?" he asked.

"We can swim and talk I guess." I continued. "Or…I can, PUSH YOU IN THE WATER!" I said as I tackled him into the water. We started wrestling and playing in the water for a few hours, and talked and told stories about each other and were we lived. After a few hours of playing we heard a wolf howl from a distance and we both stopped talking and looked in the direction the howl came from.

'I gotta go, see you later Humphrey." Reznov said as he ran towards the howl.

"See ya." I said turning around to leave. I walked towards Kate's den to see if she was there. I walked in and saw Winston sitting next to Eve, who was sick or something, because she wouldn't stop puking for some reason. Winston saw Eve looking at me and he turned to look at me.

"Hello Humphrey." Winston said with a smile.

"Hi Winston, do you know were Kate is?" I asked as Eve puked again in the corner of the den.

"She went to the lake with some friends." he said looking at Eve with a frown.

"Ok, and what's wrong with Eve." I asked Winston.

"She's…well, umm, well how do I say it…umm," he stopped to think. "She's having a baby." he said looking at me. I looked at him with an 'Ohh' type of look. "Well thanks for the help, goodbye." I said as I left the den.

"Anytime Humphrey." Winston said as he walked over to comfort Eve. I walked down to the lake to find Kate, and when I got there, I saw Kate, Mitchell and Ali laying down by the water talking. I walked over to them and stood looking at them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Humphrey." they said waving at me. "What brings you here?" Ali asked.

"I thought I would stop bye and say hi is all." I said.

"Well, if you want, you can join us if you want." Mitchell told me, as he pointed at an empty spot next to Kate. "Here Humphrey, you can sit next to me." Kate said patting her paw on the empty spot. I walked over and laid down next to Kate as she looked at me with a smile.

"Were have you been all day Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"I've been walking around, doing nothing." I lied, I couldn't tell them about Reznov, because of the conflicts between the South and the West. "Sounds exciting, I cant wait for tonight by the way." she whispered to me. We all sat and talked for a while and told stories and after an hour or two, I told Kate we should get ready for our date. We walked to her den and brushed our hair and stuff, and after 20minutes of waiting (mainly for Kate), we headed to the spot I saw earlier this morning.

"Soo… were are you taking me?" Kate asked as she giggled.

"It's a surprise remember?" I said with a smile. We walked a little further till we reached the open area with trees all around, making the place very secluded, and in there is a big, flat rock in the middle for us to sit on. Kate's jaw dropped with a smile when she saw the place. "Wow…It's beautiful, how come I've never seen this place?" Kate asked

"It's kind of an Omega only zone, but as long as your with me, your fine." I told her. She was still jaw dropped at the sight of the place. She looked beautiful as the moon light reflected off her fur and as her eyes sparkled.

"Kate, you know how tonight is the Moon Light Howl?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Well I thought maybe…we could sit here and watch the moon tonight, instead of on the rocks." I said

"Humphrey, I'd love to." she said as we sat on the flat rock and looked up into the night sky. She started to shiver, I knew she was cold because I could hear her teeth chatter. I moved closer to her so we were close enough to were she could feel my body heat. She then moved closer to me so we were touching and she cuddled with me. She put her head on my shoulders and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nothing, it's just… this place is so beautiful and you…umm…well…you look amazing tonight." she said with a nervous smile. I started to think the moon was getting to her or something, or maybe it wasn't, I just smiled at the compliment.

"Well you look beautiful tonight." I said and I could see she was starting to blush. We sat there for a while and watched the sky then Kate looked over at me and I turned to look at her. We looked into each others eyes and I leaned towards her to kiss her and she did the same. I closed my eyes and felt our lips meet. We sat there for a minutes then we broke the kiss, and I looked at her and saw her blushing as she giggled. We sat there about ten more minutes then I heard Kate yawn.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked her and she nodded and put her head back on my shoulders, closing her eyes. "Ok, let's head back before you fall asleep like this." I said as I chuckled. We got up and headed back to the dens and when we got to her den I saw Winston sitting outside by the entrance. "Hello sir." I whispered. "Kate's half asleep, I thought I should bring her back before she fell over and falled asleep." I told him.

"I can see that" he chuckled "but Humphrey can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said then looked at Kate. "Goodnight Kate, I'll see you in a minute." I whispered to her. She smiled and walked inside with her eyes halfway open and went to bed. "Yes sir." I said as I looked back a Winston.

"So, how did it go?" he asked. "It was good, we had fun, I just took her somewhere to watch the moon, that's all, nothing special." I said. Winston smiled. "Glad to hear it, as long as she had a good time. But what I really need to talk to you about is about is that your not gonna be sleeping with us from now on." he continued. "We made you your own den over there on the other side of the feeding grounds." he said.

"Ok… well thank you sir." I said with a smile. "Well, goodnight Humphrey." Winston said as he went back inside. "Goodnight." I said. I walked over the other side of the feeding grounds and saw my den. It was a nice cave in the rocks and was big enough to hold 2 people. I walked in and laid down, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out asap but i need some people to review and give me some ideas for the next one and some later chapters. I've been having writer's block with this story. I'm also working on another story, I'm working on it during school and writing it down on paper. i'll work on this one during the night and the other in school and i'll type after i finish a chapter for this story. As always...R&amp;R- RussianWolf. <strong>


	7. Losing a Friend

**This chapter is going to be short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"Losing a Friend"

I woke up a little later than usual, cause the sun was up pretty high shining really bright, making the inside of my den visible. I got up and stretched and walked outside into the blinding sunlight. I looked around and saw everyone doing something. I was feeling thirsty and decided to go and get something to drink, so I headed down to the creek. When I got there, no one was around, so I bent over and drank some water and took a bath to wake me up. When I got done, I got out and dried off, and when I turned around, to my surprise I saw Reznov looking at me with a frown. "Reznov…what are you doing here?" I whispered so no one could hear.

"Humphrey, I need to talk to you." Reznov said. "Ok, but not here. Follow me." I told him and lead him to a more secluded spot to talk. "Ok, here is fine, what's on your mind Reznov?" I asked.

"Humphrey, I have some bad news…my pack leader knows I'm hanging out with you." he said with a worried look.

"What, how?" I asked.

"He was walking around the territory and he saw us playing." Reznov said. "And he was the one who we heard howl yesterday."

"So what, you mean we can't hang out anymore?" I asked, hoping we still could. Reznov was my friend, he's the kind of friend I can tell stuff and he would be there for me when I need help, even though I've only known him for a few weeks.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Humphrey. I told him you weren't a bad person and he said nothing against you but…rules are rules. And if I don't follow them, I'll be in big trouble and will lose my Alpha privileges." Reznov said. I felt so upset knowing my friend would not being able to hang out with me over the stuiped Pack-Law.

"Well, we knew this might have happened, right?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess your right." Reznov said, "But there's something else I need to tell you." he said but we were interrupted by someone walking thru a bush towards us and it saw a big, muscular, and older looking wolf walking out. He was tan with white on his underbelly, and on his paws, and he had grey eyes.

"Reznov… It's time to go." The older wolf said, as he looked at me. "Bye Humphrey…" Reznov said as he started walking away.

"Wait, Reznov…what were you going to tell me?" I asked quickly.

"I'm not coming back Humphrey, I'm leaving for something, they haven't told me, and I don't know when im coming back… maybe a month, a year, or never." Reznov said.

"Reznov!" the wolf said again. "Goodbye." Reznov said as the two wolfs quickly disappeared into the forest. I then headed back towards the dens. When I got back I saw Kate and her friends all sitting and talking. I walked bye and said hey and kept on walking. "Hey Humphrey, were you this morning, I woke up and you weren't there. You told me you would be last night, remember?" Kate asked.

I stopped and looked at her. "I was in my den that your dad and Hutch built for me. That's what he wanted to talk to me about." I told her, with a frown.

"Ohh…ok, well do you wanna join us?" she asked.

"No thanks, im going to my den." I said as I started for the other side of the main grounds.

"Guy's, I'll be back. I'm gonna go and check on Humphrey." Kate said, as she walked towards the direction I went in. I got to my den and started thinking of were Reznov was going and why he wasn't coming back. I started to fall half way asleep until I heard someone walk in my den. "Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked. I got up and turned around to see Kate sitting by the entrance looking at me with worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, it's nothing." I said, and turned around to lay back down. Kate walked over to the other side of then den and laid down in front of me.

"Humphrey, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" she asked.

"I know, but I just cant talk about it." I said. I want to tell her but, if I did then she might tell her father what I have been doing.

"What is it, I promise, I wont say anything." Kate said. I looked at her and couldn't help but not resist not telling her, but I couldn't.

"Kate I can't." I told her. "Whatever Humphrey, I'm just trying to help." she said as she stood up to leave. "I swear, you're such a baby sometimes." Kate said with anger in her tone. I got up and stopped her from walking by.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you're always pouting about something and acting like a baby…" Kate said.

"Well Kate, if you were me, then you would know how I feel." I told, trying not to get angry with her.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know how you feel, because I'm not crying over everything and because my parents AREN'T DEAD!" Kate screamed coldly. She stood looking at me with anger suddenly turned to shock and sadness after she saw me staring at her with anger. I didn't want to get mad at her, but what she said made me want to kill her, but I couldn't do that.

"Get out" I whispered angrily, staring at her with hate.

"Humphr…"

"GET OUTTT!" I yelled at her. I saw her back away crying, she turned around and started running towards the forest. I stood there watching her leave as I felt a single tear roll down my face. I turned around and laid down to fall asleep.

Kate ran through the forest, nowhere in particular, but to be away from everyone to think. She ran thru some bushes and found she ran to the creek. She walked to the edge and laid down crying, she looked in the water and saw her reflection. She sat there for at least an hour or more crying. After she finished crying, she walked back to her den to go to sleep. On her way back, her friends saw her crying and walked over to her to check on her. "Kate, what happened, did you see Humphrey?" Ali asked.

"Kate, are you ok?" Mitchell asked. Kate shook her head as Mitchell gave her a hug to comfort her. "What happened?" Ali asked.

"I yelled at Humphrey." Kate said as she started crying again. "What…why?" Mitchell asked. "I told him he was always acting like a baby, and I told him how my parents aren't dead, and when I did…I-I didn't mean too…" Kate said, bursting into tears. "An-an-and when I stopped he yelled at me and…told me to get out…I've never seen him so mad…" Kate said, crying on Mitchell's shoulder. "It's ok Kate, It's ok." Mitchell said, trying to make her calm down.

"I didn't… mean to… yell at him…" Kate said between breaths.

"Kate, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Ali assured.

"No, he won't…you should have seen the look on his face." Kate said.

"Ok, why don't you go back to your den and get some rest, me and Ali will go talk to him in the morning. Ok?" Mitchell said.

"Ok, thanks you." Kate said as she walked back to her den. Mitchell and Ali looked at each other and walked back to there den.

Humphrey slept half the night, and the other crying over his parents and what he did to Kate. He didn't mean to yell at her, but she deserved it because of what she said.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the shortest chapter im goin to be putting in this story, i need to update the story for you guys. But i still need more ideas for upcoming chapters. yall guys are givin me some good ones, but i need MORE. -RussianWolf<strong>


	8. A Talk & Some Fun

**Hey everyone, it's your favorite redneck here and i'm back to give you more TB&TE. Been a while hasn't it? Yep, well here you go, here's a nice good lengthed chapter for ya...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

"A Talk & Some Fun"

It was early in the morning, and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. The sun came up to were it was completely visible after 5 minutes, which sent the light to attack my den. I slowly opened my eyes and started to get use to the vision. When I could see clearly, I looked down and saw a half wet puddle of water were my head was. It was from last night when I was crying over the previous day. I yawned and slowly got up to stretched and walked to the entrance of my den. I stood by it and looked out to see that Ali and Mitchell were walking towards me. I turned around started to walk back inside. "Hey Humphrey." Mitchell said, which made me stop to talk to them. "_What do they want?_" I asked myself. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them. They walked up to me and took a seat as I did.

"Humphrey…we heard about what happened yesterday." Ali said. I was so angry that everybody knows everything, but I couldn't blow up on Ali and Mitchell they were my friends. "Ohh, who told you?" I asked, hoping to find the source of the person telling everyone so I could give him a piece of my mind.

"To be honest, it was Kate…" Ali said, she started to get upset. "Humphrey, me and Mitchell have been her friends since we were born, and I have never seen her so upset and sad in my life." Ali explained. When she told me, I felt my heart break into pieces knowing the emotional damage and pain I caused Kate., making me feel worse.

"Well she deserves it." I said coldly. Both Mitchell and Ali stared at me with confusion. "What do you mean, she deserved it?" Mitchell asked.

"Because of what she said about…my parents…being dead." I told them. Mitchell patted me on the back. "Humphrey I'm sorry about what happened, and yes Kate shouldn't have said that to you, it was wrong and mean. But you gotta forget about it and move on. Don't keep it buried inside you, or it will haunt you in your memories forever." Mitchell told me.

"I guess your right…I'm sorry guys." I told them. "You shouldn't apologize to us, you should be telling Kate your sorry." Mitchell told me. "Ya I will, but not know, I'm still mad at her and I don't want to see her right now." I said. I felt better about talking to Mitchell and Ali about what happened but, I was still mad at Kate, even if she was upset and sad, that wouldn't change my mind. "Ok Humphrey, but promise ME, that you will go talk to her soon." Ali asked me. "Ok, I promise, I will go talk to her tomorrow." I told her. "Thank you Humphrey." Ali said as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Mitchell smiled at me and they both walked away.

I decided I would go to the main feeding grounds for lunch and think about what I'm going to do. I got up and headed to the feeding grounds and when I got there, I saw everyone looking at me while they ate. Some would give me smiles and some would give me evil smirks or even growl at me. I got my food, a delicious but everyday caribou, and walked to the corner of the feeding grounds to eat. I laid under a shady tree and began to eat as I thought of what I was going to say when I see Kate. I looked up and saw her across the feeding grounds with some of her other girl Alpha friends as she was crying, and they tried to comfort her. At one time before I looked down I my food, I could have sworn I saw one of her friends growl at me, which made me freeze in fear. I tried to hurry and finish eating, but before I could finish, Winston started walking towards me. "_Great, just what I need, the pack leader getting on my ass about his daughter._" I thought as I awaited a near fear factor that was on it's way. "Hello Humphrey." Winston said with a broken smile. I quickly stood up and almost began to ran, but was stopped by Winston. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt or yell at you, I just want to talk." I looked at him with a nervous expression and sat back down. I looked behind him and saw that everyone was staring at us. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" I yelled at them and they instantly all looked away in fear and went back to eating. Some wolves even had there tails between there legs when I yelled out. "_Wow, I never knew I was this scary_" I thought to myself and looked back at Winston, who's eyes were widened by what I just did.

Winston coughed and shooked his head "Mhmm mhm, anyways Humphrey, what I wanted to talk to you about was do you have anything to do with Kate coming home crying yesterday?" Winston asked. "Yes sir, sort of." I said nervously. "You see si…"

"She already told me, there's no need to explain, I just wanted to see if it was true and make sure you were ok." he said. "Yes sir, I'm fine and I'm sorry for upsetting your daughter, I didn't mean it at all." I told him.

"I know you didn't Humphrey, I understand, everybody blows up every once and a while, but just make sure you apologize to her, she hasn't said or done anything since after the argument." Winston said before he got up and left me alone. After he left I got up and started for my den, but I saw everyone staring again, so I gave everyone my death stare and scared them again, which made me chuckle to myself. I got back to my den but when I did, I decided I would go for a swim in the lake to cool off and clear my mind.

I headed to the lake, and when I got there, I saw Mitchell, Ali, Butch, and Cara were all swimming and having a good time. I quietly ran further away from them and got in the lake in a spot so they couldn't see me. I got in without them noticing and slowly swam underwater to them, and they were all occupied on each other and not very alert. Luckily, I was a good swimmer, so I could hold my breath allot longer than most people. I knew I was close to them cause I could see there feet in front of me. I thought I would give Cara a good scare, so I waited till she went under water and came back up and when she did, I did at the same time, but when I did she hugged me thinking I was Butch, cause her eyes were closed from the water in her face, she stopped hugging me and tried to kiss me on the lips, but I moved my head back and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Mitchell, Ali, and Butch on land sitting and trying not to laugh out loud. I couldn't move my head back any further, but Cara kept moving forward. I felt her lips kiss mine, which made her moan, but I heard Butch cough and stopped laughing for a split second "CARA!" Butch said out loud like he was in shock. "What?" Cara said as she opened her eyes and looked at me, then looked down to see us kissing.

Cara widened her eyes and backed away from me, breaking the kiss. I couldn't help but start laughing with the others. "Well hello Cara, I never knew you liked me that much!" I said, as everyone laughed even harder. I looked at Butch who winked at me, which was a sign to not worry about it, as he got up and got in the water to and swam to Cara and kissed her. I got out of the pool and sat with everyone else as the two lovers broke the kiss. They got out of the water and Cara walked over to me and slapped me on the side of my face. "Oww" I said and chuckled.

"Sorry Cara, I just wanted to scare you and get a good laugh, I didn't think it would have gone that far thou." she looked at me with an 'aw I see' expression, then slapped me again, sending everyone to the ground laughing. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. "That's for being a good kisser." she said with a mischievous smile then to a seat next to Butch.

"Was he really that good?" Ali asked her in a whisper. Cara looked at Ali, then she winked and nodded her head to say yes. Ali's jaw dropped and looked at me and looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I looked at her and smiled and then looked at Mitchell and shook my head to deny. He smiled and chuckled at my remark. "So how you feelin Humphrey?" Mitchell asked me.

"I feel allot better actually." I said with happiness. They smiled at my remark. "Well, I'm relieved to hear that." Ali said.

We all sat and talked for a while until it got dark, then we all decided to go back to our dens for some sleep. I told everyone bye, then headed back to my den for some sleep, cause I had a big day tomorrow. I got to my den and laid down and falled asleep.

_**Humphrey's Dream:**_

_I went to Kate's den to talk to her about the argument the other night. When I got to her den, I saw her lying on the floor crying into her paws. "Kate?" I asked her. She perked her ears up and looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. She tried to stop crying and stood up._

"_Humphrey…hi…what are you doing here?" she asked me. I walked up to her and sat in front of her._

"_I came to talk to you about the other night." I told her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us, can you ever forgive?" I asked her with a smile. She suddenly turned her facial expression for sadness to anger in a second._

"_No…I wont forgive you, you're the reason I'm in pain and have cried for two days straight about that night…I HATE YOU!" Kate screamed as she lunged at me with her claws. I saw her swinging her arm to hit me and I waited for her claws to cut through my face. I screamed in horror as she her claws hit my face, making my vision go dark._

_**Back to Reality:**_

"AHHHH" I screamed as loud as I could and sat up quickly. I looked out the entrance of my den and saw it was morning. "_It was only a dream._"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i wonder what was up with the bad dream he had. Is it a sign?, or is it what will happen in the future? WELL, obviously... your gonna have to read to find out CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! Lol, cause only i know the answers...I hope, it may be a while before i know the answer to my own question. Haha, well im out...PEACE!-RussianWolf<strong>


	9. Apologies & Conflicts

**Hey everybodayyy, did ya miss your redneck, i know ya did, just admit it! Lol...soo who's ready for another chapter? "_meeee" _Who said that? ohh well, must be that dead little girl in the white dress that haunts my dirt road at midnight lol (I'm 100% serious, there is a real ghost, a little girl in a white dress that haunts my dirt road who died in a car crash back in 58'.) anyways enjoy the story...But before i begin...my friend ThunderAssault writes some very good stories and he needs more reviews and i would like to ask my fans out there to go and check out his stories...i must say, they are really good, "So good job Cooper!" said Lane. lol...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 9<p>

"Apologies & Conflicts"

I walked to the entrance of my den and looked outside. The dream I had awoken to made me nervous about going to see Kate, but it didn't matter. I had to go see her, so I walked outside into the blinding sun, which it was a nice, cool day with clouds filling the sky. I walked past everyone and they were smiling at me and waving, saying hello, and some even still scared about what happened yesterday at lunch. On the way there, I kept thinking of what I was going to tell her and how I would say it. I arrived to her den and when I poked my head in the entrance to see Kate lying by herself crying, it made me feel horrible the way I treated her and snapped at her. I was about to walk in until I heard someone behind me growling, and when I turned to look, I saw it was Eve. I had seen her stomach had gotten bigger since the last time I saw her. "Hi Eve." I said nervously.

"Hello Humphrey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, as I walked over to her. "Humphrey dear, I know what happened between you and Kate the other night, and I understand what happened. But I am going to say one thing… if you ever hurt my daughter again, I will make sure you feel her pain except with a missing tail!" she said and smiled proudly after saying that. I looked at her with fear and responded. "Y-yes m-ma-ma'am." She walked away leaving me by myself until I turned around to see Kate looking at me with sadness in her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy red and had wet spot under her eyes from her tears. I slowly walked over to her. "Kate…" I was about to tell her but she hugged me and started crying uncontrollably on my shoulder before I could say anything. We sat there for a while until I told her we should talk inside, so we walked in and I laid down across from each other so I could look at her.

"Kate…I know your upset about the other night and I know it was wrong of me for what I did. And I hope you know I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but I just want you to know that…what you said about my parents…really hurt." I told her, but she was still sobbing as she was listening. "I want to tell you that I am extremely sorry about what I did…but can you ever forgive me?" I asked her and she started crying more. She got up and walked over to me and laid down and cried into my chest as I was holding her. "Y-yes H-Humphrey…I…I forgive y-you." Kate said between breaths. She looked up at me and I stared into her eyes. "Humphrey." she slowly stopped crying. "I didn't mean to yell at you and call you names…and I shouldn't have said those things about your parents…I'm so sorry Humphrey." she said and started crying into my chest again.

"I forgive you Kate." I told her. She looked at me with happiness and smiled. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine, after a minute I moved my head towards hers and she did the same. When I got close enough, I closed my eyes and kissed her sweet lips. We kissed for at least 10 minutes until she stopped. "What's wrong Kate?" I asked, but she wasn't paying any attention to me. She had her ears perked up trying to listen to something. "Well, if I'm a bad kisser, all you have to do is tell…" I was interrupted by Kate's paw covering my mouth.

"Humphrey…hush!" she demanded and perked her ears up again. "You hear that?" she asked.

"Mhm…mhm mhmhm mhm!" I tried to tell her. "What?" she turned and gave me a weird look. I pointed at her paw, which made her look at her paw. "Ohh," she pulled it away. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I was saying, it sounds like yelling." I said and walked over to the den entrance to look outside. When I looked outside, I saw Winston and our pack behind him and another wolf facing each other with wolves behind the other wolf. Kate walked up beside me and looked at me. "What's wrong Humphr…" she turned to look at what I was lookin at and instantly stopped talking. "Oh my god, what's going on?" she asked out loud. "I don't know." I said. I could hear Winston and, apparently looked like the leader of the other pack, arguing back and forth. I could see every wolf in our pack staring at the other pack, snarling and growling. "Kate, wait here." I demanded and started walking down to the crowd, but I heard Kate follow me. I turned to look at her with plea. "Kate…please, wait here, I don't want you to get hurt if something happens…please, just wait in the den." I told her. She started walking back to the den and when she got to the top she turned back to look at me. "Please, be careful Humphrey" she said.

"I will." I said as I turned to leave. I walked down the slope and headed for the crowd that was gathering around to listen. When I finally did get to them, I worked my way to the front line of the crowd, to were I could hear better. I sat and listened to the argument, but I turned to look at another wolf and asked him what they were arguing for.

"The Northern leader, Persius, has discovered that one of the wolves in our pack has been going into there territory to see one of the other wolves." a wolf told me. When he told me that, I started getting nervous, knowing I was the one who has broken the law.

"You broke Pack Law Winston, I told you that no one from your pack is permitted into my territory!" the large wolf said.

"I know that." Winston replied. "Soo…who was it then Persius?"

"I don't know, he had grey fur, and he was only a kid." Persius explained. When I heard him give the description, I got even more nervous and turned to walk away. "That's him!" I heard Persius say. Everyone saw him point at me, which made everyone look at me in shock. I turned around and walked up to Winston.

"Persius, this cant be him, he's the newest member of our pack, and he wouldn't even know about…your…territory." saying this made Winston look at me with questioning eyes. "Is this true Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir, it is…" I said as I walked up to Persius. I stood under him, which he was huge and over towered me in height. "Persius, sir…it was me who has been crossing your territory and I am willing to take responsibility for my actions." I told him. He looked down at me with surprise to see me doing the right thing.

"…Humphrey?" I heard that familiar voice and turned to see Kate walking out of the crowd of people with worry in her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked as I walked over to her. "I thought I told you to wait in the den…what if something was to happen to you?" I said as I pulled her into a hug. I turned to look at Persius as I was still holding Kate in my arms.

"What are the consequences for breaking this rule?" I asked. "Death" Persius said. Saying this shocked me but also made Kate gasp out loud, which made her hold onto me tightly and started crying. "Nooo, no…you can't kill him." Kate yelled to him. "She's right, you cant kill him over that, he didn't know." Winston said "Ok then, how about banishment?" Persius asked "…He has no place to go!" Winston told him. "I will give him a consequence myself."

"Fine then, you will give him his punishment… but be warned, if you cross our territory again, we will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?" Persius asked me. "Yea sir, I understand, it will not happen again." I assured him.

"Well it seems were done here then, good day Winston, Humphrey." He said as he turned his back towards us. As he kept walking Persius told Winston something. "Ohh and Winston, tell Eve I said 'hello'." After saying that, they disappeared into the forest. Winston turned to look at me and sighed, as he walked away, and so did the rest of the crowd. Kate took her head out of my chest and looked at me with sadness.

"Is this what you didn't want to tell me?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. "I'll tell you about it later. Lets go back to your den, I have to talk to your father." I told her. She nodded and kissed my forehead before we started walking. "Why did you come down here when I told you not to?" I asked her. "I…was worried…about you." she told me. Hearing this made me feel happy knowing she has feelings for me. "Thank you Kate, but can you please listen next time, what if something was to happen and you got hurt, I would be devastated, cause it would be my fault…" I told her. "No it wouldn't, don't say that…" she told me. "I know, its just…I worry about you Kate, that's all." We arrived at her den once more and we walked inside. I saw Winston sitting talking to Hutch.

"Ahh, there you are, I was just about to send for you." Winston told me.

"Yes sir, im ready for my punishment." I told him. "Ok, but first I want to say, that I am proud of you Humphrey for being responsible for your actions, and I am both shocked and surprised because you are the first Omega to ever do something like that to a pack leader." Winston said with pride. "And because of this, I am going to make you the leader of the Omega's." What I was hearing shocked me more and I was happy that he is awarding me for my actions. "Thank you sir, I will be the best Omega I can sir." I assured him. "Glad to hear it. Hutch could you excuse us for a moment please?" Winston turned to Hutch. "Yes sir." Hutch said, and as he walked past me he whispered 'good job' to me. "Kate, can you…"

"Can she stay sir, she just wants to be to listen to what im have to tell you?" I asked him.

"Yes, Kate can stay."

"Thank you sir." We all sat and talked about why I have been going over to the Northern Territory and I told them about Reznov and how me and him would meet and play together for a few hours and I told them about him leaving unexpectedly. Winston gave me my punishment, which was I had to eat last in the pack, right after the Omega's. and he told me I could not begin my leadership for the Omega's until after my punishment, which would last for a week. After we finished Kate asked me if I wanted to join her for dinner and I told her I would, but when we got to the feeding grounds she was already able to get her food, considering she was an Alpha. Even thou she could eat first, she grabbed her food and laid next to me and waited until I got mine. Which was at least 20 minutes more of waiting. By the time I was able to go and get my food, there was not much to eat, so I only had scraps and bones. I grabbed what food was left and lid back down next to Kate, I ate what was left of the food I had and I was still hungry because my stomach was growling. Kate laughed when she heard this and tour off some of her meat and gave it to me. "Kate, you don't have to give me your food, you need to eat." I told her but she didn't listen.

"You need it more than me, cause we need the Omega Leader to stay alive and not starve to death. Besides, im getting fat." She blurted out. "No your not, you look skinny and very beautiful." I told her and she started blushing, she laid her head in front of mine, so our noses were touching. She smiled and giggled when she saw me blush a little. We finished eating and headed back to my den, but before we did, she asked if she could stay with me for the night and surprisingly, Eve said yes, and we knew Winston would agree, but Eve was a shocker to us. When we got back to my den, we both played and wrestled for an hour or so, we were both wrestling and when she was on top of me our noses were touching again, which made us blush. But right before she got off me, I quickly licked her muzzle, which made her blush more. She got off me and we both laid down next to each other to fall asleep. "Goodnight Humphrey." Kate said. "Goodnight Kate." I told her right before I falled asleep. Even thou I had some of Kate's food, I was still a little hungry. "_This is gonna be a long week!_".

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was very interesting...how they came to tell on Humphrey, now he has a week of starvation...jk, im not that cruel...sometimes. well hope you enjoyed and as always, R&amp;R (I like the reviews so far but i need more, they are my inspiration for continuing to write the story..and more for my other story 'A New Life') well have a nice day.-RussianWolf<strong>


	10. Congratulations!

**Hey everyone...sorry i haven't been updating...i just finished my job an had to do allot of stuff for it, so that meant working late hours! but yesterday was my last day! I have school again in 2 days so now i have to find another job! which means more work an less time to write new chapters! I will try very hard to update every chance i get. This chapter isn't very long but i did it to update fer you guys! So be happy! Here ya go...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 10<p>

"Congratulations!"

The next few days went by pretty fast. I had went thru the week of my punishment with ease. I made some new friends, who were Omegas, named Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. They took me log sledding, which was something they did for fun, by riding a broken tree log down a hill. At first, I thought they were crazy and were just trying to have a fun way of killing themselves. I thought it was dangerous and scary, until I went on my first ride…which was fun and exciting! I thought it was still a little dangerous, but it got more and more fun every time I went! The day finally came that I was proclaimed Leader of the Omegas at a ceremony in the middle of the main grounds. And today was that day! Everyone had came to see my promotion. Even though Eve had just given birth to a young whit female wolf named Lily, she even came! Kate was ecstatic about having a little sister.

I was standing in the middle of the main grounds on the high rock with Winston as all the wolves were gathered around to listen and watch. "Today…we are here to congratulate a very special wolf for is actions!" Winston yelled to the crowd. "I would like to congratulate Humphrey…this amazing wolf who I found wondering around the woods all by himself has made me very proud, an im glad he is here with us! So here's to Humphrey!…Your new Omega Leader!" Winston said with pride as everyone cheered and clapped! I couldn't help but smile, know even though I did something bad and lost a friend…one good thing came out of it. I looked at Winston, who turned to look at me with a smile. I looked back down at the crowd and saw Kate smile and mouth to me "Im proud of you". I smiled and said thanks back.

As I was looking out at the cheering crowd, I looked up at the forest and saw a pack of wolves emerging through the darkness of the trees. "Winston, look!" I told him, he turned to look and had a worried look on his face. "Persius!" he said to me. Everyone turned to look at the oncoming wolves. The Alphas started to move out of the crowd to perform a protective barrier. "Humphrey stay close to me." Winston ordered. "Yes sir, but let me do something first." I said as I ran down to Kate.

"Humphrey what's going on?" Kate asked with fear. I looked at her, then at Eve who was holding Lily.

"Kate, go to my den and stay there! Now!" I ordered her. She shook her head in denial. "No im staying here with yo…"

"NO!…I mean no Kate…please don't argue with me! Just please do what I tell you…I don't want to lose you. Ill meet you at my den in 10 minutes, ok?" I pleaded. She stared at me for a minute thinking.

"You better be there in 10 minutes! Don't be late" she chuckled.

"I will…I promise…" I said as I hugged her tightly! "Ok, go now!" I told her. I watched her run to my den to make sure no one stopped her. After I knew she made it there, I turned back and walked over to Winston. We walked up to the front line of the Alphas and waited for the other wolves to walk up. When they did, Persius walked up to us with a smile. "Hello there, I see you have a welcoming party for us! What's the occasion?" Persius asked us with sarcasm.

"Humphrey has been promoted to Leader of the Omegas!" Winston said.

"Ohh has he now, what about his punishment?" Persius asked.

"Already taken care of!" Winston assured him.

"Well that's good to hear!" Persius said with joy. "Why are you here Persius?" Winston asked. "To see if he got his punishme…Well…hello Eve!" Persius said as he saw Eve walk over to Winston.

"Hello Persius." Eve said. "Is that your daughter?" Persius asked. "Yes she is. Her name is Lily." Eve said. "Well congratulations! But don't you have another daughter, with goldish tan fur?" Persius asked with amusement. When he asked this, I started to growl, which made Winston and Eve look at me with a questioning look. "So you do…What's her name…umm Kate isn't it?" This made me growl twice as loud. "Humphrey, calm down!" Winston ordered, which I complied by backing away a few steps.

"So were was I? Oh yes…his punishment! What was that by the way?" Persius asked with interest.

"One week of no privileges." Winston said.

"That's not a very good punishment! That's a punishment for a pup! He's no pup, he's a kid!" Persius yelled.

"Well, I thought it was fit! We don't punish omegas very often!" Winston said back calmly.

"Grr…Lets go! We're leaving!" Persius ordered to his pack. They all turned around except for Persius and started walking to the forest. "Ill be back Winston…with a better punishment for that boy! It may not be today, it may be a week, or a month, or even a year, but I will be back one day to see his punishment fit!" Persius growled before he turned top walk to the forest.

The Alpha line had retreated back to the main grounds along with everyone else, as the 4 of us stood there watching the forest. I turned and headed back to my den to check on Kate. It was getting late and everyone was going to sleep. When I got to my den, I looked inside to see if Kate was still there, which she was, but she was sleeping. I chuckled and walked inside quietly. I stood above her as I watched her sleep and decided I wouldn't disturb her and wake her to take her home. I lowered my head and kissed her forehead and laid down next to her with a frown on my face. I started to think to myself that maybe the good thing out of this turned into something bad…or yet, worse than bad!

After a few minutes I falled asleep next to Kate, which made me happy knowing she was here… and that she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, like i said, its short, sweet an to the point...HE WILL BE BACK! WITH WOLVES! lol, anyways. i hope you enjoyed, please leave a review an tell me if im doin good on this story! Seeya! - RussianWolf<strong>


	11. Goodbye?

**HEY GUYS! How ya been? Glad to hear it!...SO, I got a new story fer ya...an yeh! i knoww...ive been busy, blah blah blah...OK! I dont really have an exuse, i just havnt felt like doin it...but im back with new ideas! ALSO! THIS IS VERRYRYRYYRYR IMPORTANT! OK? YOU LISTENING? YOU SURE? ok i want you to read the AN at the bottom...THANKS enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 11<p>

"Goodbye?…"

I woke up with Kate in my face with a huge smile, which in turn made me smile myself. "Good morning smiley face!" I joked "Good morning sleepy head! You've been asleep forever!" She replied.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked.

"Very, you?" she asked.

"Decent." I said as I got up to stretch. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know, I might go play with my little sister. You know, take her around the territory and play some games." she said.

"That sounds fun, I might do the same with my friends. Hey have you ever heard of Log Sledding?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm, nope!"

"Ok then, well have fun, and tell the family I said Hi." I told her as I was walking out of my den. "I will!" she yelled as she was walking in the opposite direction of me.

I walked to Salty's den to see if anyone was there, and with my luck, all three of my friends were there. "Hey guys." I said as I walked into the den. "Hey Humphrey!" they all said in unison.

"What you guys up to today?" I asked. "Ummm, nothing really…" Mooch said. "I'm not doing anything today!" Salty said.

"I have a date!" Shaky told everyone. We all looked at each other, then back at Shaky, and all started laughing, except Shaky, as hard as we could. "WHATS SO FUNNY?" Shaky yelled. "You have a date! That's hilarious! We all know you don't have a date!" Mooch told him. Shaky looked down and started laughing. "I know…" he said laughing. After about five minutes of laughing, we all stood up and took a breath. "OK! So what do you guys feel like doing?" Salty asked.

"We could go Log Sledding again?" I said.

"Soo, you do like Log Sledding! I thought you said it was 'Too dangerous and scary!'" Salty said

"Well, that was at first. I like it now." I assured him. "Ok, well lets go, we got a log already set by the top of the hill in the eastern corner of the territory." Mooch said. And with that, we all headed to the corner for a fun day of sledding. We walked through the forest until we reached the bottom of the hill. We started walking up the hill and when we arrived at the top, we found a perfect broken log sitting ready to be ridden on. "It's time to ride the slide, and taste the wind." I said. "Humphrey, you are totally genius!" Salty said. "Come on, lets do it." I said. We all got in, with me up front, Shaky, then Salty, and lastly Mooch, so he could lower The Moon. I started to scoot the log forward so it would tilt at the edge of the cliff. "AIR WOLF!" I screamed, as we all started putting our paws in the air, waving them like we were moving, but we weren't yet. "Guys…guys…were not movIIIIIIIIIIING!…." I screamed as we started sliding down the hill.

Meanwhile: 

Kate was playing with her sister nearby.

"This caribou is mine!" Kate chuckled as she landed a front flip, chasing Lily. "Kate, I'm not a caribou, I'm your sister!" Lily said as she ran under a fallen tree. Kate did a front flip over the tree and landed right in front of Lily "Gotchya! Mhm mhm mhmm…" she said. "Omegas don't play like this!" Lily told her, as she continued to run from her pursuing sister. "You cant escape the greatest Alpha everrr..HUH!" Kate ran straight into a tree when she wasn't paying attention. "Ha! Well I just did!" Lily replied. Kate got up and shook her head, and continued to chase her sister.

Back to the Sledding:

We were still slidding down the hill at fast speeds. "Whoa! Keep it steady, keep it steady!" I said to everyone. We came down a corner and as we tried to turn the log, the back end hit a rock, which made us spin about three times "What was I thinking." I said, feeling like I chose a bad thing to do for the day! As we began to get the log straightened out, we flew off the edge of a hill and flew in the air, which in turn sent everyone, except me, flying off the log and onto the ground with a thud, as I continued to slide down the hill. "That was great! We are flying today guys." I said, as I didn't know they were gone. I hit another jump and as I did, I stood up and put my paw in the air like I was flying. "WOOHOOO!" I screamed. "Humphrey?" I heard that familiar, yet beautiful voice and opened my eyes to see Kate flying towards me. "Kate?" I said as I jumped off my sled and towards Kate to embrace her with a hug while still flying in circles in the air. I released her from the hug and grabbed her paws so I could hold onto her. We both started spinning fast in the air, which made us both scream with excitement in our voice. "What are you doing up here?" I asked. "I'm practicing hunting for our lunch." she said with a smile. "Ohh good, cause im about to lose mine." I said as I was about to throw up right in her beautiful face. "You are? EWW!" she said with a funny look on her face. "Ill try to swallow." I said as I swallowed my vomit. We both fell on the ground with a hard thud and rolled a few feet. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Kate!, its time to go." I looked up and saw Winston standing there waiting for Kate.

"Oh, I'm coming dad!" Kate said as she started walking away.

"Wait, were you going?" I asked.

"Alpha school, it goes till spring." she replied as she continued walking up the hill to her father.

"Spring? But that's the whole winter away!" I said, I looked up and saw Winston standing before me with a smile.

"I know your Kate's friend Humphrey, but by next spring, she will be a trained Alpha…The future, leader of the pack! Hmhm, and no doubt, you'll be a clever Omega." he said, but I looked around him and stared at Kate's ass as she walked away. I started moving my head with the rhythm of her perfect ass. "Learn to keep the peace…" I continued to stare, but Winston put is leg in front of me to get my attention. "And Humphrey, remind us all to have fun." he continued. "But…but…" "Alpha's and Omega's can't ma…well, umm, well how do I say it, umm…" he said as he looked down at me staring at him with a confused look. Winston cleared his throat to continue. "That's our customs…The Law of the Pack." he said as he turned to walk away, with me standing there watching Kate leave. "WOLF PILE!" I heard my friends say as they jumped on me laughing. "Silly Omega's." Kate said as she chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh, but as I got out from under the wolf pile, my laughter turned into a frown as I watched Kate jump over the rocks, and away to Alpha school for an entire winter.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! Now just to let ya know, that was the beginning of the movie! so now im going back to were Humphrey and Kate was when they were at the pool with Garth and Lily, and Colt and his Fiance' when they were talking about all of this...Hope i didnt confuse you. i dont think its confusing soo, if it was...then your shit out of luck! jk. ;) hope you enjoyed that chapter. Cause now, i can start the lemons fer this story in the next chapter or two! i have allot of ideas fer this story. As always R&amp;R, Have a most, wonderful day!-RussianWolf ;j<strong>


	12. An Early Birthday Present?

**Hey guys! i got ya a new chapter for ya...and since i was a little late updating, i gave yall a treat. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"An Early Birthday Present?"

**(Now we are back to the present. Were we left everyone at the water hole in chapter 2)**

"Wow, what a story Humphrey." Colt said, as he laid cuddling with his fiancé. Laura.

"Ya, im just glad I had Kate with me the whole way with me." I said as I looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and look off into space, lost in her thoughts. "Kate, something wrong?" I asked her, making sure she wasn't dieing on me or something. "Huh?…oh ya, im fine, just…lost in thought that's all…" she said. I stared at her for a few seconds as she stared at me, attempting to smile to make me stop worrying. I looked at the group around me and looked up an noticed it was getting late. Before I could speak, Colt spoke up. "Well guys, it was great catching up again, and thanks for letting us chill with you all and meeting you, but me and Laura wanna get back to our den. Night everybody."

"No problem, Good night you two." I said. "Night." everyone else said. We all watched as they retreated into the darkness of the forest, as if they were being sucked into it.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or does Laura look just like Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Ya she does! Its pretty weird. I thought there were two Humphrey's when she showed up." Lily said with a chuckle, I laughed at her comment. "That would be confusing, but luckily, she has a girls voice, so all we'd have to do is make them both talk." Garth replied. We all nodded in agreement. I turned to look at Kate, "Are you ready to go?" I asked with a yawn. Once I yawned, Kate then yawned, then Lily and Garth. We all laughed. "Wow, yawning really is contagious!" I joked.

"Ya…well im ready. Lets get going Humphrey, im about to drop dead." Kate said like she was dieing. "Ohh woman up! Common lets go." I said as I licked her cheek. "Bye guys, Seeya tomorrow." I said. "Hey, your not the one who's always on Alpha duty, Mr. Omega!" Kate replied angrily, but in a playful way.

"Haha, night you two." Garth said as we walked away.

Kate was leaning up against me the whole way as we playfully argued with each other on the way home. We got back to our den, but as we entered, Kate walked to the middle of the den and sat down looking at me, drooling. "Kate? What are you doing? Come one, lets go to bed." I told her, but she didn't move, she just sat their watching me with her amber eyes that could make any animal fall in love with her. I turned around to see what she was looking at, but there was nothing there but a wall. I looked back at her and saw her walking toward me slowly, but it made her look beautiful with the moonlight glowing behind her, making her look like an angel walking from the Gates of Heaven. I backed up, until I hit the wall behind me. She kept coming until she stopped right in my. She had a smile that just made me melt. I was about to say something but Kate cut me off with a very passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. And this was no ordinary passionate kiss. It felt different, like I was safe, that there was no one else in this world but me and her, right here and now. She broke the kiss and gave me that heart warming smile. I gently touched her and slowly laid her down on her back. I laid on top of her and stared at her beautiful amber eyes. I kissed her again.

We laid there for what felt like hours. After a while, I started to get a weird feeling in my crotch area. Kate giggled when she felt my fully aroused member touch her. I kissed her one last, long time and broke the kiss. "Are you ready for this Humphrey, cause if your not we ca…" I kissed her one time and broke it again. "Im ready now." I said with a smile, which made her smile. "She put her muzzle to my ear "I want you to be my first and only. So take me Humphrey." Kate said. I smiled and I said "I will." I said and kissed her again.

"I love you Humphrey." she said.

"I love you Kate." I replied.

I took my member and pushed it inside her. I moaned with pleasure as I felt the best feeling in my life. But my happiness turned to nervousness as I her Kate moan…but not in pleasure. I look down at her and stopped. "Kate, are you ok?" I asked with fear that I may have hurt her. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes it hurts, but it feels soo amazing…please…ke-keep going." she said with a faint smile. "Ok." I said and continued to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. She threw her head back and closed her eyes and she moaned with both pain and pleasure. I looked at her face and could see she was enjoying it thou. I went slow at first, but gradually gained speed. She moaned even louder with every thrust.

We stayed in this position and continued for what felt like ages. I push my wolf in as deep as I could and felt my pleasure skyrocket, and so did Kate as she literally screamed out loud by the sudden feelings she got all at once. I kept going until I felt my self getting close to my orgasm. "Humphrey…I'm…I'm cominggg!" she screamed as her orgasm hit like a shock wave. I went slower now as she came. I felt her warm juices flow down my hind legs and drip off my member. Feeling this hit the mark. I couldn't hold it anymore as I thrusted one last time as deep as I could. I felt my knot go inside her as I released my warm fluid in her, sending a shock wave of pleasure threw my hole body. I moaned in pleasure as I collapsed on Kate. I felt the warmth of her fur on my body and it felt comfortable. I laid my head on her chest and stared into her eyes. I could see she was breathing heavily, as I was too. "Hu-Humphrey…that…was…amazing" she said with a faint smile.

"You…were…too…" I said as I was out of breath. I leaned forward and kissed her. She broke the kiss and put her muzzle to my ear again. "Now im yours forever…" She whispered. I stared into her beautiful eyes and kissed her until we were out of the tying position. "I love you." I said to her with a nig smile. "I love you too." she said with a smile as well. I laid my head on her chest and waited, but we fell asleep before we were released from each other. Either way, I was the most happiest wolf in the world now and nothing could change that or take my beloved Kate away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, like i said, sorry for the very late update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and dont worry, this was just the beginning of the lemons, they WILL get better and some, even crazier! lol well im out, gotta start on another chapter for another story. PLEASE R&amp;R, i love yalls Reviews, makes me happy! lol.<br>**

**Ohh and also...i might be making a new story, but i need some opinions. Its like an Alpha & Omega version of..."Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift"... except im changing it up a little, it'll have me and ThunderAssault in it. But i want to know that if i make it, will yall read it or not. please leave a review or PM me for your opinion.**

**Well Night everyone! :)**


End file.
